Green Eyed Wolf
by FeralFancies
Summary: Jealousy will ensue in this story between Maddy and Rhydian all over a school dance that someone was to afraid to ask the other. Shannon and Tom have some fun playing match maker. What will this amount to? Haha I'm the writer and even I dont know so read and find out! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

On Monday morning I was on my way to school when I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist pulling me to the ground. Knowing the laugh that rang free while we fell to the ground I chuckled too.

"Maddy you're going to get my uniform dirty before I even get to school." We couldn't stop laughing while we were rolling around on the moist ground.

"Well maybe if you had the brains to check if anyone was near I wouldn't have caught you." She was trying to pin me while saying this so it was broken when she spoke.

"Touché, smelly girl."

"I'm not smelly!" she rolled to one side but I kept rolling till I had her pinned under me.

"I win." Smiling while she glared at me, I was about to move but my hands slipped in the muddy area and I landed on top of her.

"Uh…" It became awkward as I scrambled to get away from her and help her up.

"Well so much for clean uniforms." We laughed but you could still notice the awkwardness. On the rest of the journey to school all I could think about is how her body fit to mine so perfectly. Every curve fit mine like she was made for me her skin so soft I didn't think it possible.

_Stop think like this. She's your alpha. Not to mention she is your best friend. _

Once we reached the school Shannon and Tom was waiting in the door way for us to arrive. Shannon actually had her hair down today good she looked good with it down. Tom was just like every other day with his clean uniform and brown bag thrown over his shoulder. While we were walking toward them Maddy's hand brushed mine and we looked at each other and surprisingly she smiled at me.

"Hey guys. How was the full moon this weekend?" Shannon started to whisper.

"It was normal mom and dad wanted us to stay with them in the den so that's what we did." As Maddy explained our weekend I noticed that Shan and Tom kept looking from me to Maddy and back to me before they finally looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Did they know something?

"Come on guys if we're late Jefferies will drop." Maddy started walking to the classroom when we entered everyone was doing something of their own. Jimi and his group were playing video games while the three K's were worrying over their makeup. Did we really fit in here? Yes we do because anyone who doesn't really have a place seems to have a place here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N I'm glad people like this story. I'm already working on chapter three.

After our history lesson with Jefferies it was lunch time as we all walked in the cafeteria and found our seats here comes the three K's.

"We need camera people for the dance next week and there's not enough money in the budget for professionals. So you guys will have to do it." They said while they walked away.

"Ok then I guess we now have a job next week." Shannon laughed while all I could do is stare at Maddy and her smiling at Shannon and Tom it was beautiful. She is beautiful. She turned my way and I hurriedly looked the other way.

"So is anyone actually going to the dance other than for the photography?" Looking around Shan started nodding.

"Yes Harry wanted me to go because he has to cover the music anyway." Shan said blushing to her core. Maddy looked sheepish around the room like she was about to tell a dire secret that no one else could know.

"Dean actually asked me to go with him." Maddy smiled so brightly obviously happy while all I could see was red.

_What right did he have asking my Maddy to a dance? He was nothing. They didn't even have a future together._

"Maddy that's great! Ok we girls are meeting at my house to do makeup, hair, and to pick dresses." Shannon was across the ocean she was so happy.

"Well I haven't exactly said I'll go yet. I mean what if something comes up or I don't know…" she trailed off looking down. I couldn't stand it any longer I had to get away, I ran from the room. My intent was on the forest but someone behind me pulled me into the darkroom.

"So it is true." Shannon practically sang while she and Tom were trying not to dance around.

"I don't know what you're talking about and if I don't get outta here then the darkroom's going to be trashed again." I was shaking from the effort I was putting into not changing inside and in public.

"Umm…What was it. Oh yea think of yourself lying in a field of wild flowers. Calm down, Rhydian." She basically commanded the last part. Finally the black veins subsided and my eyes were back to my normal blue and the shaking had stopped.

"How…how did you know that?"

"Maddy told me in case your temper ever gets outta hand. Much like now." She smiled at me and I returned it knowing she wasn't judging me.

"You know you should just ask her to the dance, mate." Tom told me like it was nothing.

"Who?" Tom and Shannon both looked at me like I was the dumbest idiot on earth. "Wait are you talking about Maddy? We're just friends why would I ask her, plus she's going with Dean." Growling at the last part I turned away from them.

"Your jealous and driving yourself crazy unnecessarily. The green eyed monster is tiring." She raised her eyebrow as if to say "deny it".

"Fine what if I am?" the growls kept coming.

"Then we have a plan." They shared a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N thanks for the reviews I have gotten. I'd love some more feedback. I'll try and update every day or maybe every other day. **

"Please tell me this plan has nothing to do with me going to the stupid dance."

"Oh quit your whining Rhydian. Everyone has to do things they don't like to get something they want." Shannon had a point though I wasn't about to tell her that.

She was pacing back and forth in the dark room while Tom and I sat on the old worn out couch that Jefferies wouldn't replace.

"Shouldn't we get back to the cafeteria? Maddy's probably wondering where we are. Especially you two." I wondered what she thought happened. Hopefully she didn't know why I ran out. She couldn't know. Could she?

"Yes let's go but you need to come up with a way to ask her to the dance. If you don't I will do the work for you and it may not be as subtle as you would like." She glared at me while Tom just kept his mouth shut and smiled. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

On our way back to the cafeteria I tried my best to come up with a way to ask her to the dance but failed miserably. She was sitting in the same place we left her when we arrived. She was looking around with a worried expression on clouding her face.

"Hey. Is everything ok? I thought for sure you were going to wolf out on them." She was concerned great.

"I'm fine. Their fine. Everything's fine." I assured her. I didn't like that she was worried she should always be happy and smiling. Shannon gave me a pointed look to which I returned with a glare.

"So Maddy I was thinking since you weren't sure you wanted to go with Dean why don't you and Rhydian go to the dance together. Then since Tom will be there for photography and I'll be there with Harry it'll be a group thing." Shannon explained with a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Well that would have been a good plan if Dean hadn't just come up to me and wanted an answer. I kind of told him I'd go with him. I guess the next dance we can go as a group but next time you should find a date for Tom." Maddy chuckled when Tom gave her a look of disbelief.

"I can find my own date, thank you very much."

"Yea sure. Well I have to go check on my bio project before next class so I'll see you then." She said as she was walking away. I could feel my eyes turn yellow yet all I could see was red.

"Well now she's going with him. I guess its settled." Growling under my breath.

_I can't believe she said yes to him. Why? I could have taken her if it made her happy. _

"Were not done yet. This is just a minor road block, there's always a detour to be taken." Shannon replied while deeply thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Short chapter this time. I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging but school has been a giant pain in the neck. The end of the quarter is coming up and I'll have all the time in the world to write. YAY! **

"Rhydian make sure you get everything ready for the dance. You don't want to be caught off guard without something important. Like nice clothes. It is after semi-formal. "Shannon said off handedly. I was just about to walk home when she said this and it took me a minute to reply.

"Shannon?" getting her attention I walked closer to her.

"Don't I kinda need a date before I get stuff for the dance?" I asked confused. I didn't believe she would have a good plan for getting Maddy to go with me so I had just given up on the idea. I mean three classes of hearing how another guy was taking your girl to a dance would do that to anyone.

"You will have. I want you to ask Jana to go with you. Oh, but make sure she knows it's purely as friends. Just don't let Maddy know that part." that speculative look graced her features once again and I knew there was no use in asking why I was doing this other than to make Maddy jealous of course. After all Jana wasn't exactly her most favorite person in the world.

"It won't make her jealous, Shannon. She doesn't care like that." You could tell I had given up hope on this from the tone in my voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure." She replied with a grin on her face as she walked away laughing.

_Ugh, fine we will see. _

**A/N: Sorry for any errors. This was wrote soooo fast **** Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey if any yall have any story ideas you want wrote send them to me and ill see what i can do :)**

Showing up the next morning by myself I tried to locate Jana before classes started. I didn't know if she would even go along with this. I don't want to make her think I'm just using her. I found her oddly enough in the dark room.

_Ok, now or never._

"Hey, Jana,"I could hear my own voice shaking,"what are you doing in here? I thought you hated it in here."

"It's better than putting up with people you can't stand." She answered with a bit of a snarl.

Walking over, I sat next to her trying to get comfortable. I swallowed so I could find my voice.

"So if I asked you a favor whats the chances you'd actually help me?" I asked.

"Depends on what you ask, so spit it out." She practically yelled.

"Ok, ok. Would you go to the dance with me? As friends?"

"No, I dont want to go at all." She said shaking a bit.

"You wont actually have to go then. Just tell people your going with me. Wait why don't you wanna go?"I questioned.

"Fine. I was hoping a certain person would ask me and they havent showed no signs of doing so." She seemed so hopeless.

Thats when the bell decided to ring signaling the start of class.

"Lets go." I through my arm over her shoulders and we walked into class. I could feel eyes watching our every movement. A part of me wanted to look and see if one of them was Maddy's but I refused to look.

_I wonder who Jana wanted to go with? Why didn'tshe just ask them instead? She was usually confident enough to do such things_.

Taking my seat next to Maddy, I looked over and smiled, she smiled also but it didn't seem to reach her eyes.

When Jefferies finally told us to work with our partners until the end of class I turned to Maddy to speak, "So what you got planned for this weekend? Wanna hang out at my house, Mrs. Vaughn is doing this movie night thing and she said I could invite a friend."

"I don't think I can make it. Dean and I are going out."she replied flatly not even bothering to look at me. Which in the end was good cause I didn't need her to see the mixture of pain,anger and hatred in my eyes.

_Maybe we should see how good Dean is without his legs. Or better yet his hands so he can keep them off of MY girl_.

"Jana wanted to come over anyway. Mrs. Vaughn said one of ya could spend the night so that will work out well." I wanted to make her angry or hurt one I wasn't sure which. She couldn't see the black veins running up and down my arms because she wouldnt look up but I could see the ones in her hands turning jet black too.

_Maybe I could get Jana to tell me who it os she wants to go to the dance with._

We worked on our assignment by ourselves after that until the bell rang signaling the end of class. As I gathered my stuff Maddy ran out of the class before Shannon could reach her so she waited on me instead. Shannon, Janna, Tom, and I hung out while waiting on our next class to start.

"Jana," I said getting her attention,"you wanna come over this weekend for a movie night?"

"Sure, Rhydian." She smiled. Then I noticed she looked longingly at Tom but quickly turned away before anyone could see.

_Ah!_

"Students please take your seats." The teacher asked. Well lets see what Shannon and Tom have to say at lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Showing up at lunch I could tell Maddy wasn't here and that was fine with me. I was just so angry. _How could she go with him!?_ Breathe I told my wolf. I was hurt and he was mad but in the end even I knew we had no one to blame other than ourselves. I had reached the table by then where Jana was staring off and Shannon and Tom were most likely plotting.

"You do know that you and Maddy are going to have to talk again for you to ask her, correct?" Shannon asked trying not to laugh.

"This is your fault. You're the one who told me to ask Jana." I snarled.

"Yep. My plan is working. I have spoken to Maddy. There was a lot of growling and name calling. That's all I can tell you." She said smirking obviously pleased with herself.

I growled before leaving today was veggie day so I decided to go for a run. This was probably the worst of my mistakes. Dean and Maddy were sitting outside. Together. _Grrr._

When she seen me Dean wasn't looking at her and she flashed her eyes at me glaring before he looked back at her they changed back into my Maddy's eyes. I felt my eyes change and then I took off my wolf completely enraged and me, well i was just plain defeated.

When I got to the tear in the fence I ran under it and out of sight.

**Sorry for the short post but at least its an update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N so sorry for the long wait I have been swamped with school work. I will be so happy after graduation that way I can just stay home all day and write! Also thank you for all the amazing reviews I love that you guys stayed with me I know it can be frustrating. **

Chapter 7

After I got under the fence I realized someone was following me sniffing the air and turning to look I recognized the fiery red wolf. Jana. Just what I needed at the moment. She changed back to her human form obviously wanting me to do the same. When I was once again standing on two legs instead of four she walked past me and just kept going for a few minutes in silence.

"So," she started hesitantly," you and Maddy. What's going on there?"

"It's nothing…"I automatically replied when she finished. It was bad enough with Shannon and Tom knowing no offence to her but no one else needs to know.

"DON'T! It's not nothing. Ever since I showed up you and Maddy have been so close and now you can barely stand to be in the same room even without looking at each other." She started yelling when she stopped walking and turned to look at me. My wolf was wanting to snarl back at her that it was none of her business and that she should keep her snout where it belonged. I couldn't do that to her though other than Maddy she was one of my closest friends and I didn't feel like losing two in one week.

"Fine. I may have some feelings for Maddy that aren't just friendly." I almost whispered and if she had been anything other than a wolfblood she may have not heard it.

"Tell me something that everyone doesn't already know would you." She sighed shaking her head continuing to walk. Wait, what? Everyone? Surely I wasn't that see through.

"Everyone? What are you talking about?" I asked confused while this time it was me stopping to look at her.

"Rhydian please about the only ones who don't know is you and Maddy. You two care for each other and are either too dense or to in denial to see it." She rolled her eyes at me looking at her watch she nodded her head back to the school. "Come on class is going to begin in ten minutes."

"Fine since you know so much then why don't you tell me what the heck to do then?" I growled at her.

"Tell her! What's the worst that could happen? She rejects you? Obviously she feels something to or else she wouldn't be acting the way she is to both of us. She's jealous too. The only reason she accepted Deans invitation to the dance is because she had no other offers anyway, she doesn't really like him." She concluded as we ducked under the fence heading back toward the school. The five minute bell rang and I stood outside the doors thinking about what she said.

"Okay. I'll try it."

"Oh and Rhydian?" she said wanting my attention.

Turning to toward her I asked, "Yes?"

"Don't do anything else stupid like asking me to the dance or over to your house before you talk to her. She will need to be listening and willing to talk to you before you can tell her anything." She smiling then all out laughing at me while walking away.

"Right. Nothing stupid." I said under my breath turning to make my way to class when I almost ran into someone.

"So you two have a nice run?" Maddy snapped before I even had time to look at her.

"What do you care?" I replied.

"I don't." she said before walking off to class. My wolf growling at me and at her while I remembered what Jana had told me not even a minute before.

"So much for nothing stupid." I told myself before walking into class late.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I last updated but everything's been very hectic but I finally get to settle down and possibly get something out that you guys might actually like. All my writing lately has been crappy. I'm hoping to finish this soon so if this chapter doesn't settle it then there will be one other chapter but I'm hoping to get everything done in this one. Let the fun begin! :)**

Finally the end of school bell rang and I slowly gathered all of my stuff knowing there was no reason to rush. Walking toward my locker to put my books away I felt a hand curl around my arm and pull me to a halt. Turning to look at the person a slight growl left my throat and one came right back at me. I saw Jana's fiery red hair as I was pulled backwards and pushed into the dark room before I could ask what her problem was the door was slammed in my face.

"Hi." Whispered Shannon looking slightly frightened.

"Why are you here? What's going on?" I asked looking back and forth between her and Tom which was sitting behind her on the couch.

"Don't know Jana just pulled us in here, told us to stay and went and got you." She finished just as the door opened again and in came Jana and Maddy being pulled by her just like we were.

"What's goin..."

"Shut it!" Jana barked at me, then kept going, "Okay now look here this is going to end right here right now. Shannon tell Maddy that the rumors aren't true that I and he are going together."

"Maddy their not." Shannon simply said shaking her head, while Tom just kept quiet.

"Okay now Shannon you and Tom can leave. Maddy. Rhydian. You two will stay here." She ordered all of us and the only one who didn't want to listen was of course Maddy. When Madds tried to leave Jana pushed her back and growled at her.

"You two are going to stay here and talk this out!" Jana yelled before pushing Shannon and Tom out of the door she turned back to us. "Okay now Maddy starts because I have already heard Rhydian's side of the story."

She looked to Maddy and I looked to the floor because I knew what was coming next.

"You already know his side of the story? Really because I find that really shocking, not." Maddy hissed at Jana.

"Give me your keys." Jana demanded of both of us, holding her hands out looking back and forth while we reached into our pockets. "This door will stay locked until you guys stop fighting and start talking. When I hear you start talking I'll walk away to give you privacy and try and keep others away."

Maddy rolled her eyes at her while I just nodded, seeing our reactions she walked out the door and we heard the lock click. Looking at Maddy who was pacing the small room I decided the best place would be perched on the desk the computer sat on.

"So..." I tried to start but ended up just looking at the wall when she glared at me. I really don't like it when she was mad at me, I could handle it but I just dont like it.

"Okay you know what I'm tired of this. Especially when it wasn't even my idea!" I finally got the nerve up to say but the last part came out more of a shout. She turned to look at me then and finally sat down.

After taking a deep breath she asked,"What do you mean 'Not your idea'?"

"I mean it wasn't my idea to ask Jana to the dance. I didn't even wanna go. Especially when I heard about you and Dean going." I explained while looking down. She didn't say anything and I thought she was geering up to yell at me for something when I heard her whisper something.

"Huh?" I replied not hearing what she said even with my wolf hearing.

"What does Dean have to do with anything?" she asked me looking straight into my eyes.

"He has everything to do with it! I wanted to ask you to the dance! Then you accepted his invite and everyone was talking about it and saying how lucky you were!" I yelled finally getting something out.

"You wanted to ask me? Why didn't you?!" she asked a bit hostilly getting up again to which I slid off the desk.

"Because you were going with him! It was a bit too late." I replied.

"I like you. Okay? I like you a lot. Bordering on loving you. Possibly even more than that but what do I know? I'm a highschooler." I blurted not caring about her reaction anymore. I moved closer to her so that I was standing right in front of her looking down into her eyes.

"It wasn't too late. I could have told him I changed my mind. I can always tell him that I changed my mind..." She trailed off looking down at the floor instead of at me.

"Does that mean you'll go with me if I can get the nerve up to ask you? I mean I don't know if I can because that's something you can just blurt out." I responded grinning. Both of us were trying to not laugh although she released a few giggles anyway.

"There's a chance. IF you can ask me." she laughed.

Placing my arms around her waist I pulled her to me and leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Will you accompany me to the dance, Maddy?"

"Yyyes." she stuttered in reply while I chuckled. Then I pulled back a little and looked her in the eyes while leaning forward again, trying to guage whether she wanted it or not. Her eyes landed on my lips right before they landed on hers. I gave her a soft but hungry kiss and she responded just the same.

When we pulled away we were both grinning fools. She raised her eyebrows and walked to the door and raised her fist to start pounding on it.

"If she leaves us in here over night I'll kill her." She said while still pounding on the door.

"Will you ever actually like her?" I asked curiousity burning bright inside me.

"Oh I love her! Except when she tells me what to do and spends too much time with you." she said with a straight face then a smile burst onto her face. I pulled her into a hug and that's when we both heard a click and turned to look at the door.

"Well well your both alive. That's good I guess. Issues worked out?" Jana inquired.

"All thats gonna get worked out today, yes. We have a few that's never gonna get worked out." Maddy said while laughing. Then she did something that shocked us all, she pulled Jana into a hug and whispered into her ear, "Thank you."

Jana smiled, "Your welcome."

Jana went walking the opposite direction then us when we met up with Shannon and Tom.

"So? How's everything?" Tom asked looking at us both.

"Everythings fine." We answered in unison.

"OH! By the way all of you are invited to a movie night this weekend." I said out of the blue. I was about to throw my arm around Maddy when I remembered I wanted to talk to Tom.

"Tom can I talk to you for a minute. Over there." i said nodding back towards the doors. He nodded and we walked back while the girls kept on going.

"I have a suggestion for you. Dont feel like you have to do it just cause I brought it up. Since Shannon's going with Harry and Maddy and I are, finally, going to the dance together, why don't you ask Jana? That way we'll all be there." I suggested trying to read his face to guess his reaction. His eyebrows pulled together while he was thinking and then he smiled.

"I kinda wanted to ask her but she's a bit intimidating. Do you think she would go?" he asked me.

"Let's just say I have a good feeling about it." I stated smiling and laughing slightly. He nodded and looked towards the field looking for her. She was walking so it was taking her longer to get to the fence. He took off waving bye to me and I was smiling as I ran back to the girls.

"Hey!" I said when I caught up to them and wrapped my arm around Maddy to which they both smiled at.

"Where's Tom?" Shannon asked while Maddy just laughed obviously overhearing our conversation.

"He had something to do. Oh and if you guys are still getting together to get ready for the dance, you now have an extra girl to get ready." I informed them and they cheered.

Maddy and I said goodbye to Shannon and we took off into the woods and just like the morning the whole thing started we were chasing each other and tackling but it was a lot less ackward. When we made it to her house I told her I had to go straight home today to help with my brothers and she smiled.

She kissed me softly and hugged me around the waist laying her head on my shoulder next to my ear.

"I love you Rhydian." She murmurred knowing her parents would hear anything louder.

I growled low in my throat and squeezed her waist where my arms were wrapped harder before she pulled away.

"See ya tomorrow. Oh and make sure everyone comes this weekend! Includding Jana!" she yelled while running into the house with a smile on her face.

I had a feeling this weekend was going to be great. I started to run home with a smile on my face and making plans for snack food and sleeping arangments, knowing that Mrs. Vaughn would be more acceptable to having them all over if I had already planned it out to where it would work.

**Okay that's it! It is now complete! I MIGHT consider doing the weekend part later on if anyone wants it but other than that this story is complete. Thank you guys so much for keeping up with it and encouraging me to write more. Thank you. :)**


End file.
